


Rhythm and Blues by technosagery

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Michael has to go, but it screws up all their rhythms. It takes more than a year to fix them.





	Rhythm and Blues by technosagery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Rhythm and Blues by technosagery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627454)  
**Length** : 0:15:08  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Rhythm%20and%20Blues%20by%20technosage.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
